Pasado, presente y futuro
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: Un pasado confuso y misterioso, un presente complicado y peligroso, un futuro incierto…todo esto envuelve a los protagonistas. [DETENIDA]
1. Chapter 1

_****Disclaimer: CCS**** no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**Summary****:**Un pasado confuso y misterioso, un presente complicado y peligroso, un futuro incierto…todo esto envuelve a los protagonistas._

**Capitulo 1**

Aquella mañana, el joven chino de 17 años estaba preparándose para la escuela. Hoy empezaba el primer día del último año de secundaria. –_Va a ser un año monótono y aburrido-_ pensó él, ya que siempre era lo mismo. Solo tenía a un amigo en esa escuela y su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa. Aunque su "amigo" pasaba más tiempo molestándolo que otra cosa, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo deseaba matarlo y, como no podía, utilizaba algún hechizo simple e inofensivo para vengarse. Lo malo de ese tipo de venganzas es que Eriol siempre se las devolvía, odiaba que el también sepa magia.

A parte de sus peleas no hacía nada más. No hablaba con ninguno de sus demás compañeros. Sin embargo era muy popular entre las chicas y muy respetado en el colegio, por su gran habilidad en los deportes, por el capital (N/A: Plata, dinero, etc.) que tenia y, por supuesto, por ser un Li. La familia Li era una de las familias más poderosas, respetadas y temidas en toda China. Suspiro. A veces quería ser un típico adolecente, solo preocuparse por la escuela, las chicas, salir con sus amigos…deseaba no tener tantas responsabilidades. Ser el heredero del clan Li era mucha presión.

No obstante, hubo un momento en el que fue realmente feliz, si bien fue durante poco tiempo realmente lo disfruto y agradeció. Y ese momento fue cuando cruzo su camino con el de _ella_. A la cual conoció y si bien al principio se llevaban pésimo (por la actitud de él) después con el paso del tiempo se hicieron amigos, y se enamoraron. Esa niña de once años, dulce y tierna, con ese hermoso cabello castaño y esos expresivos ojos color verde, su color preferido. Nunca olvidaría la última vez que los vio, en aquel aeropuerto, esa mirada esperanzada que le transmitía todo su cariño, aprecio…amor. En su rostro se pudo ver la melancolía al recordar eso, el como la había dejado. Se prometió así mismo que mantendría contacto con ella y lo hizo, pero solo durante unos meses. Luego con el paso del tiempo sus llamadas y correos electrónicos se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes, hasta finalmente perder todo contacto. Nuevamente se sintió culpable como siempre que lo recordaba.

Pero no había sido su intención. El, al tener más edad, recibía por órdenes estrictas de su madre más horas de entrenamiento de magia y estudios de todo tipo, para ser un gran hechicero y además poder ser un excelente empresario para poder manejar las empresas de la familia. Y con esa carga horaria tan pesada quedaba exhausto, sin poder hacer nada en sus tiempos libres más que comer, bañarse y dormir, aparte de hacer sus tareas. Pero igual no podía olvidarla, después de todo había sido su primer amor.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y dejar de pensar en eso. Si no se iba pronto llegaría tarde el primer día, y nunca, en su vida, había llegado con retraso a algún sitio. Salió de su casa, o mejor dicho mansión, se subió a su limosina y le indico al chofer que emprendiera el camino hacia el colegio. Luego de unos diez minutos llego al establecimiento, descendió del vehículo y se encamino hacia el edificio, para después ir hacia su aula, no sin antes comunicarle a su chofer que hoy no lo pasara a buscar. La razón: simple, hoy quería caminar, disfrutar un poco de aire fresco, y además su madre le diría algo importante. Eso significaba que era algo malo. Por ejemplo, cuando de pequeño lo llamo para decir que estaba comprometido con su prima, por suerte eso compromiso se había anulado. O cuando le notifico que debía reunir las cartas Clow… bueno eso no había sido tan malo, había podido hacer buenos amigos. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro. Cambio mucho su actitud en su estancia en Japón.

Estaba aburrido. Ese tema lo sabía de memoria, hasta podía realizar el examen ahora mismo y estaba seguro que se sacaría una alta calificación, para no sonar presumido al decir que tendría una nota perfecta. Como estaba a punto de dormirse decidió mirar un rato por la ventana. Se encontraban en la estación de invierno. Hoy el cielo estaba nublado, no se asoma ni un rayo de sol. Los arboles antes rebosantes de alegría con esos brillantes tonos de colores verdes, o en algunos casos de otro color, en ese momento se hallaban sin una sola hoja, cubriendo sus ramas con una finísima capa de nieve, debido a una pequeña nevada hoy a la mañana.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero se sobresalto al escuchar el timbre del final del día, anunciando que era libre de irse a su casa. Ya casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido a excepción de un muchacho de lentes y pelo azul, el cual se acerco hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Qué paso, te quedaste dormido en clase? – Pregunto burlón al ver que su amigo recién estaba juntando sus cosas. – Eso no es correcto Shaoran.

-Ja ja, que gracioso Hiragizawa. – Respondió con sarcasmo, echándose la mochila al hombro y caminando a la salida, seguido de su acompañante, quien se coloco a su lado izquierdo.

-Gracias, ya lo sabía. – Dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora del castaño.

-Como digas. – Murmuro. Ya se encontraban fuera del recinto escolar e iban a cruzar la calle. Pero algo los detuvo. Una fuerte presencia se sintió. Los dos chicos se miraron para al instante echarse a correr en la dirección donde se encontraba la presencia, que era en un parque cercano, a dos cuadras de distancia. A medida que se acercaban pudieron sentir otra esencia más, aunque era más débil que la primera.

Una vez que consiguieron llegar al lugar vieron con atención lo que pasaba. Dos personas estaban distanciadas uno de otro por aproximadamente tres metros, en posición de ataque. Uno era un muchacho que sonreía, se veía alegre. Su cabello era negro y corto pero no mucho. Mediría alrededor de 1,80. La otra persona era una chica vestida de negro que traía un objeto en su mano, parecía un ¿báculo? Si definitivamente eso era. No podían verle el rostro pero si su cabello castaño que traía atado en una coleta. De repente hablaron:

-Vamos, solo juguemos un poco más, te he extrañado. – Comento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-No. – Dijo tajante su acompañante con una voz femenina que fue dura y fría.

-¿No me extrañaste? – Indago con un puchero.

-¿Extrañar a mi enemigo? Uy si, mucho. – Contesto con obvio sarcasmo.

-Ves, lo admites. – Dice feliz. – Solo pelemos un rato más, por favor.

-No, esto termina ahora. – Sentencio. Tomo su báculo con sus dos manos, las cuales tenían puestos unos guantes de cuero negros. Lo giro sobre su cabeza diciendo:

-Carta, ayúdame a inmovilizar a mi contrincante ¡SOMBRA! – Exclamo haciendo que la punta de su báculo tocara un papel con forma rectangular y en cuando lo hizo de este salió una sombra negra que se dirigió directo al de pelo negro. Rodeándolo, como si lo estuviera "abrazando".

Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron, solo conocían a una persona que hiciera ese tipo de magia, pero era imposible que fuera ella… ¿o no?

-¿Tan rápido te cansas hermosa? – Interrogo con una coqueta sonrisa el muchacho.

-No estoy cansada, estoy aburrida, que es diferente.

-Pues entonces vamos a hacerlo interesante para ti. – DIjo. Mascullo unas palabras incomprensibles y cuando finalizo, el cielo se oscureció por completo, empezando a ver y escucharse truenos y relámpagos.

-¿Qué haces? – Inquiero sorprendida por su maniobra.

-Si no proteges la ciudad esta tormenta causara gran daño a la ciudad y sus habitantes, por ejemplo… - Farfullo y miro fijamente a la chica, que no se movía. De repente un rayo fue directo hacia ella pero esta lo esquivo, para luego mirarlo. – Bien, no esperaba menos de ti.

-No hagas esto, la cosa es entre tú y yo. Los demás no tienen nada que ver.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso de "tú y yo". – Susurro seductoramente.

-No te hagas ilusiones. – Comento, y vio como el adolecente comenzaba a sonreír malévolamente y mirar el cielo, eso la hizo reaccionar. - ¡ESCUDO! – Grito, apuntando su báculo hacia arriba. Cientos de rayos impactaron contra ese escudo que había invocado, aunque no se podía ver estaba ahí, provocando fuertes ruidos. – Carta, has dormir a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad ¡SUEÑO! – Y apareció una pequeña hada azul que esparció rápidamente una especie de polvo por la ciudad.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque sería raro ver que muchos rayos vienen hacia ti, pero no llegan y se estrellan contra algo "invisible". – Explico como algo obvio.

-Buena idea esa. Pero te faltaron dos. – Aseguro mirando a su derecha. A unos metros de distancia el par de amigos miraban todo con perplejidad ¿Cómo los habían descubierto si habían desaparecido su presencia? La castaña observo el lugar que miraba su adversario y vio algo que la dejo sorprendida, ese par le eran muy familiares, al igual que su aura que ya había sentido hace rato pero no les prestó atención.

-¿QUIENES SON? – Aulló enojada.

-Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa y el es mi amigo Shaoran Li. – Se presento con naturalidad, tranquilo y sonriente, aproximándose. Su amigo lo observo incrédulo, no entendía como podía estar tan sereno. Miro a al chico y descubrió que sus ojos eran de azules, y después miro a la chica y vio que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color esmeralda. Su nariz era pequeña al igual que su boca, tenia largas y espesas pestañas negras. A cada lado de su cara tenía un mechón de pelo que le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla, enmarcando su bello rostro. Un momento…¿Por qué la alababa tanto?

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Exigió saber, sentía su poder mágico, era bastante elevado. También sintió algo raro al escuchar sus nombres. Era como... ¿dolor?

-Sentimos sus presencias. – Explico Eriol como si nada – Hace mucho que no sentimos magia desconocida por aquí, nos pareció extraño. Vinimos y los vimos luchar, no queríamos interrumpir, solo queremos saber por qué están aquí.

-No es su asunto. – Espeto la castaña. La tormenta ya había parado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Somos del clan que manda sobre Oriente claro que nos incumbe. – Expreso indignado Li.

-¿Y? ¿Eso debería importarme? – indago burlón el de pelo negro.

-Sí, si no eres estúpido y quieres seguir con vida. – dijo amenazante y enojado.

-Ja! Por favor, no me hagas re-

-¡Basta! – interrumpió la muchacha. – Debemos terminar la pelea.

-No puedo, ya me puse de mal humor. – Indico – Suéltame así me voy.

-No, te dije que esto termina aquí.

-Vamos lindura. Prácticamente estuviste usando magia todo el día. Ya estas demasiado débil. – sonrió.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – Espeto. Comenzó a mover a su báculo. – Cartas, borren todo recuerdo de lo sucedido a las personas sin magia de la ciudad, y despiértenlas de su sueño impuesto. ¡RECUERDO Y SUEÑO!– dos cartas comenzaron a girar rápidamente frente a ella, y salieron dos seres que se fueron volando por arriba de la ciudad, esparciendo algo y riendo alegremente. Una vez que terminaron con su labor, ambas cartas fueron a manos de su dueña. – Y ahora faltas tú. Carta… - comenzó a recitar pero se arrodillo en suelo apoyando con las manos y respirando agitadamente.

-Ves, estas agotada, hasta la carta sombra está perdiendo fuerza. – Comento mientras dicha carta se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejándolo libre. – Me tengo que ir, descansa para la próxima. Nos vemos. – Se despidió con la mano, mientras él también se iba desvaneciendo.

-Maldito…se escapo. – Murmuro la de ojos esmeralda tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado la reencarnación de Clow poniéndose al frente de ella y ayudándola a pararse.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde vas? Necesitamos respuestas. – dijo Shaoran enojado de su actitud.

-No tengo porque dárselas, pero igual nos veremos pronto, no se preocupen. – repitió y comenzó a caminar.

-¡¿Y tu nombre? – interrogo Eriol en voz alta debido a la distancia que se encontraban uno de otro.

-YING FA – grito por sobre su hombro para perderse en la curva de una esquina.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La verdad estaba sumamente extrañado por lo sucedido el día de ayer. No entendía que había pasado, tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Ahora se hallaba en su casa, recostado en su cama. Ya había pasado una semana del encuentro con aquella muchacha. Y lo peor… no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Le hablo a su madre al respecto y esta solo le ordeno estar atento a cualquier manifestación de energía mágica, por más diminuta que sea. El acato la orden, pero no ocurría nada. Estaba todo demasiado tranquilo.

Suspiro. Solo podía esperar…

-Oh, por favor. Admite que te gane. – Dijo Elliot a Li por quinta vez en la mañana – Por más mínima que fuera la diferencia. Te gane.

-Por unos segundos. – Hablo Shaoran ya cansado de ese tema. – Y solo porque no estaba concentrado.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Has estado así desde hace dos semanas. – Murmuro reclinándose en su asiento – Pero te derrote en la pelea de magia.

-¿Si te digo que sí, me dejaras de molestar? – Su amigo asintió – Esta bien, me ganaste. – El peliazul sonrió satisfecho, aunque la verdad lo que más quería era oír hablar al chico. Últimamente estaba más callado de lo usual.

En ese momento entro el profesor.

-Buenos días alumnos. Tomen asiento – obedecieron – Tengo una noticia que darles: tendrán una nueva compañera. Pasa por favor – Pidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y entro una muchacha. Al par de amigos se les corto la respiración era… - Preséntate por favor. – Pidió amablemente el maestro.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ying Fa Sagara – Se presento haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien Sagara, tome asiento…– Dijo mirando donde ubicarla - …delante de Li. – Con un suspiro el castaño levanto la mano para que la chica pudiera saber de quien hablaba el profesor. Esta de inmediato se dirigió al lugar indicado para tomar asiento y por un momento, las miradas de ambos castaños se cruzaron. Luego la chica la desvió y se sentó.

La clase transcurrió normal. El par de amigos tiraban miradas disimuladas hacia la nueva, pero esta solo miraba por la ventana sin prestarles atención.

Cuando la campana del receso sonó, todos se levantaron y salieron. A excepción de un trió de jóvenes…

Eriol y Sharon se pararon al mismo tiempo, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, caminaron a la par, para luego colocarse justo enfrente de la castaña.

-Sagara… - Llamo Eriol después de unos momentos al ver que la chica no les prestaba atención. Lentamente poso sus ojos en ellos, pero nadie dijo nada. Al notar que ninguno tenía pensado romper el silencio la reencarnación de Clow tomo la palabra.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿No crees? – Inicio la conversación con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Sí, es verdad. – Contesto la de ojos verdes sin corresponder la sonrisa. – Pero les dije que nos volveríamos a ver. – Recordó.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo tranquilo – Pero nunca pensamos que en el colegio.

-Durante mi estadía aquí necesito seguir estudiando, después de todo debo seguir con mi vida normal, o al menos aparentar.

-Otra vez coincido con vos. ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo por aquí? – Indago.

-¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? – Respondió con otra pregunta levantando una ceja.

-No, claro que no. – Niega rápidamente – Eso me daría una idea la gravedad de la causa por la cual hallas venido hasta aquí. – Explico.

-Entiendo… - Murmuro para mirar por la ventana y luego volver a enfocar su atención en esos muchachos – Miren, se que tienen muchas dudas y quieren respuestas pero, lamentablemente, yo no sé las puedo dar. – Hablo pausadamente pero con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? – Interrogo Li que hasta ahora se había quedado callado mientras ellos charlaban.

-Porque es algo que nos les incube. – Indico fríamente.

-Somos el clan que manda sobre Oriente, por supuesto que nos incumbe. – Dijo el castaño con enfado claramente reflejado en su rostro.

-No-les-incumbe. – Destaco lo dicho separando las palabras – Y si no quieren salir dañados más les vale mantenerse alejados de esto. No se entrometan.

Y toco el timbre anunciando el fin del descanso. Hiragizawa empujo a Shaoran para que caminara y se sentara. Este le dirigió una mirada hostil a Sagara, recibiendo como respuesta una igual o más hostil de parte de la chica.

Durante el resto de la mañana no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y el profesor o, no les prestó atención, o no le dio importancia. Mejor para ellos, no hubiesen sabido contestar la pregunta.

…o.O.o…

-No confió en ella Eriol – Declaro el chino con molestia – Hay algo en ella que no logro saber que es, pero me inquieta.

-Quizás será que no te tiene respeto, aun siendo el futuro líder del clan de magia más poderoso. – Replico con burla su acompañante. El otro lo miro ceñudo.

-Sabes que eso no me interesa – El peliazul lo miro incrédulo – Es verdad. Solo no soporto eso de: "yo solo puedo con todo, ustedes no se metan, son muy débiles".

Ambos hechiceros se hallaban caminando en dirección al hogar Li-Hiragizawa luego de terminar la jornada escolar. Al ser los Li descendientes de Clow, cuando su reencarnación se fue a vivir a Hong Kong, la señora Li ofreció su mansión para que residiera el joven Eriol, y este acepto gustoso la oferta.

-Ella no dice eso. – trato de defenderla.

-Pero lo da a entender. Siempre cuando nos dice que "no nos incumbe" o "si no quieren salir lastimados". – explico con una mueca de disgusto.

-A mi me cae bien. – dijo con simpleza sin prestar atención a las replicas de su descendiente. Camino más rápido para poder adelantarse y no tener que escucharlo. Extrañamente no le agradaba que hablaran mal de la muchacha. Lo irritaba.

Se detuvo de inmediato al sentir la presencia de magia cerca. Comenzó a correr hacia donde la sentía y pudo darse cuenta, por el rabillo del ojo, que Shaoran lo seguía.

Llegaron a una plaza y vieron a Sagara y al chico de pelo negro del otro día. Se aproximaron hasta solo quedar a unos dos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto con clara molestia en su voz la castaña no obstante su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

-Sentimos la magia y venimos. No vamos a hacer caso a tus advertencias. – agrego lo ultimo al ver que ella iba a replicar.

Suspiro. – Esta bien. Mientras no entorpezcan mi trabajo no habrá problema. – Les dijo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, hermosa? – Indago el enemigo mirándolos con curiosidad debido a su dialogo.

-No me digas así – le reprendió cerrando su manos fuertemente.

-¿Entonces qué prefieres? ¿Preciosa, lindura, guapa, _bella…_? – menciono el ultimo adjetivo en italiano.

-NINGUNO – Siseo colérica de esa actitud para con ella ¡Eran enemigos, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no lo entendía?

-¿No te gustan? – Interrogo con un puchero que, por más que no le gustara admitirlo, era adorable.

-No ¿Podemos pelear de una vez?

-Oh, sí, perdón. Si estas ansiosas empecemos. – Dice poniéndose en posición de pelea. – Aunque esta vez me gustaría un mano a mano, sin magia.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido? – Ella levanto una ceja – Esta bien, si, pero porque es divertido verte enojada.

-Basta de charla. – Determino colocándose también en pose de lucha. El primero en atacar fue él. Se notaba que ambos sabían artes marciales.

Eriol y Shaoran prefirieron guardar silencio y solo ser espectadores. Ambos pensaban que era muy rara esa relación que tenían esos dos para ser enemigos.

-¿Quién crees que gane? – Curioseo el peli azul.

-Mmm…no lo sé. Los dos tienen una buena técnica. – Mascullo mirando la pelea. Vio como el tipo estaba aumentando su poder mágico y concentrándolo en sus manos. - ¡Cuidado! – grito por auto reflejo al verlo dirigir una de sus manos para golpear a la muchacha. Esta lo esquivo de inmediato. También se había percatado.

-Dijiste "sin magia". – Refuto alterada. Su adversario le sonrió. Una sonrisa entre coqueta y divertida.

-Lo lamento, pero sabes que debo cumplir órdenes. Si no te opusieras a unírtenos, todo esto se evitaría.

-Sabes que no cambiare de opinión. Pero ya que al parecer si se puede usar magia – Farfulló y llevo su mano a su cuello para después extenderla y que un pequeño objeto flotara frente a ella brillando – Llaves que guardas el poder de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Ying Fa, quien acepto esta misión contigo. Libérate – Ordeno y apareció un báculo mágico.

Los espectadores jadearon a la par.

-Ese conjuro solo lo usa…– Susurro la reencarnación de Clow.

-…Sakura. – Termino la frase Li.

-Pero el báculo es diferente. – observo.

Este báculo era de un color rosa apagado, opaco... Era más largo que el de la pequeña niña de Japón por unos diez centímetros. Ningún círculo rodeaba a la estrella. Debajo de la estrella había una esfera tranparente y cada lado de esta tenía las alas, bajo esta esfera estaba un sol con una esfera roja en el centro.

-Ahora si podremos pelear justamente. – hablo Sagara.

-Las damas primero. – pidió caballerosamente haciendo una reverencia. Ella bufo pero saco una carta, de un estuche que tenía en su cinturón, y la arrojo en el aire.

-Carta, inmoviliza a mi atacante. – mando. La carta resulto ser el viento, y estaba por cumplir lo pedido pero…

-Aun tengo energía para crearme un escudo, princesa. – dijo con tono burlón – No me derrotaras tan fácil.

-Solo quiero terminar con esto rápido. Tengo hambre, sueño y me estoy poniendo de **muy mal humor** – índico poniendo énfasis en lo último - ¡ESPADA! – grito.

-Duelo de espadas, eso me gusta. – dice haciendo aparecer una espada. Nuevamente comenzaron a batallar. Por todo el lugar se escuchaban el ruido al chocarse las espadas. Metal contra metal.

-Shaoran… – Murmuro Eriol – No podemos quedarnos viendo solamente. Hay que ayudarla.

-Vos la oíste. Nos dijo que no estorbemos.

-Sí pero…

Abruptamente ambos detuvieron sus ataques.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Li sorprendido de que no pelearan más.

-Lo lamento pero debo irme. Ha sido un placer combatir contigo. Como siempre. Adiós preciosa. – Se despidió y desapareció. Mucho más confundidos que antes ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la muchacha. Esta se hallaba mirando donde antes estuvo su enemigo.

-¿Sagara, estas bien? – Indago examinándola con la mirada Hiragizawa para asegurarse que no salió herida. No recibió contestación. – ¿Sagara?

-Me encuentro bien. – murmuro. – El muy maldito se fue…

-¿Sabes por qué? – interrogo el futuro jefe del Clan de Oriente.

-Le ordenaron hacerlo.

-¿Quienes?

-Sus superiores. – Dijo e hizo desaparecer su espada mostrando nuevamente el báculo. Los dos adolecentes la miraron. - ¿Qué? – Pregunto al sentir que la miraban de una forma que no supo interpretar.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese báculo y las cartas? – Demando saber Shaoran.

-No tengo porque decirles. – Aclaro.

-Por favor Sagara. Solo queremos saber porque una vieja amiga nuestra era su dueña, o al menos creemos que es el mismo. – Explico el peli azul.

-¿Por qué creen eso? – indago sintiendo una presión el pecho.

-Utilizaste el mismo conjuro. Solo dijiste _la _estrella en vez de _mí _y pronunciaste tu nombre en vez del de nuestra amiga.

-¿Y cuál era?

-Kinomoto, Sakura _Kinomoto_. – y todo se puso oscuro para Ying Fa.


	3. Chapter 3

_****Disclaimer: CCS**** no me pertenece, yo sólo uso los personajes por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro._

_**Summary****:**Un pasado confuso y misterioso, un presente complicado y peligroso, un futuro incierto…todo esto envuelve a los protagonistas._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

– _Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto. – Y todo se puso oscuro para Ying Fa._

Antes de que cayera al suelo el castaño alcanzo a sujetarla, impidiendo su caída.

–¿Sagara? ¡Sagara, reacciona! – Exclamo sacudiéndola levemente tratando de que recuperara la conciencia – ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? No se veía cansada.

–No lo sé. Lo mejor será llevarla a un lugar más seguro – indico Eriol y Li asintió, levantándola en brazos.

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la mansión Li.

…o.O.o…

El viejo y fiel mayordomo de la familia Li mojo un paño en un recipiente con agua fría y lo coloco delicadamente en la frente de la muchacha, quien estaba aún inconsciente recostada en un sillón de la sala de estar de la mansión. Después se retiro para ir a la cocina y prepararles bocadillos y algo de beber para los chicos.

Mientras tanto, Eriol se encontraba parado junto a la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior, perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender lo sucedido.

Cuando le había dado a conocer a Sagara el nombre de la cardcaptor, justo antes de que se desmayara, sintió una presencia, una que le era muy familiar… pero no pudo reconocerla, fue muy rápido.

En cambio, Shaoran estaba sentado en un sofá, mirando atentamente a la joven desmayada, como si al hacerlo conseguiría todas las respuestas. Su mente era un caos. No comprendía porque ella tenía las cartas y el báculo de Sakura.

Mientras ambos adolecentes se hallaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, Ying Fa abría lentamente sus ojos. Parpadeo un poco adaptándose a la luz y rememoro lo que sucedió.

Fue al colegio, salió y tuvo que enfrentarse a Dean, y luego…aquellos dos, esos hechiceros que también eran sus compañeros de clases, le habían preguntado por las cartas…le dijeron que sospechaban que ella no era la dueña de las cartas…le dijeron el nombre de su antigua dueña…

"_Sakura Kinomoto_" recordó y sintió un pequeño dolor en la cabeza, como un pinchazo. Se llevo una mano a su frente, tratando de masajearla y alivianar el malestar, pero topándose con el paño frío. Se lo retiro. Ante el movimiento Shaoran reacciono.

–Hasta que despiertas – fue lo primero que le dijo, en su tono se podía apreciar cierta impaciencia pero no lo pudo evitar. Quería respuestas y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Sagara se sentó despacio, sin hacer movimientos muy bruscos. Luego lo miro de mala manera.

–Uno no controla cuanto tiempo esta inconsciente Li – replico molesta – No me mires así – le pidió a Hiragizawa removiéndose incomoda en su lugar. El peliazul la miraba fijamente, buscando alrededor de ella indicios de aquella presencia que sintió nuevamente hacia unos momentos. "_Ya no está_" pensó "_Que extraño_".

Reacciono al oír que la petición iba dirigida a él.

–Lo siento. No quería incomodarte – se disculpo sonriendo cortésmente.

–Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

–¿Nos vas a decir como conseguiste las cartas? – interrogo con suavidad Eriol. Ella lo miro.

–¿Cómo se si ustedes son de fiar? – interrogo a la vez.

–Sabemos quién era su dueña antes – le indico Shaoran. Ying Fa negó.

–Eso no dice nada. No tengo nada que lo confirme – agrego lo ultimo al ver que el castaño iba a objetar.

–¿Y si te describimos la cartas? – sugirió Eriol.

–Eso y…díganme los nombres de cinco cartas…que no me hayan visto usar – ordeno sonriendo altivamente, previendo que en eso no iban a poder acertar.

–The Earthy, The Light, The Dark, The Snow, The Change… – nombro la reencarnación de Clow.

–The Sand, The Freeze, The Dash, The Return, The Time… – siguió la lista Li. Cada uno recordando las aventuras que vivieron por esas cartas. Cuando las capturaron en el caso de Shaoran, cuando le causo problemas a una pequeña niña de Japón para que las convierta en el caso de Eriol.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

–¿Cómo su…? – Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza – ¿Y cómo son?

–Son color rosa y al reverso tiene una estrella y una pequeña luna y un sol en puntas opuestas – contesto el de lentes.

–Casi correcto, pero no – fingió desilusión – No son de ese color – el par de amigos la miraron confundidos.

–Si lo son – insistió Li. Ella negó.

–No. Déjenme mostrarles, solo para que se den cuenta que se equivocan – y dicho esto, el estucho que llevaba siempre con ella se abrió y salieron todas las cartas, las cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor de Ying Fa – Como podrán apreciar son de color violeta ¿Lindas no creen?

Ellos tenían abiertos los ojos de par en par, incrédulos ante lo que veían.

–Pero…

–No puede ser – murmuro Shaoran.

–Sagara ¿cómo obtuviste estas cartas? – repitió la pregunta hecha al principio de la conversación Eriol.

–Es una larga historia, que no quiero contarles.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no tengo ganas – se encogió de hombros.

Li se paró de golpe. En sus facciones se podía ver claramente la furia que sentía.

–Vas a decirnos o te llevo ante el consejo mágico.

Ying Fa también se levanto de su asiento. Su mirada endurecida y llameante.

–No te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a ellos.

Los dos estaban tensos, listos para lanzarse uno sobre el otro y empezar una pelea. Eriol se acerco y puso una mano en el hombro del castaño.

–Tranquilícense ambos – mando con voz autoritaria, no propia de él – Ahora – ordeno. Pudo notar que ambos se relajaban un poco, aunque no del todo – Mejor. Ahora vamos a conversar sobre el tema, siéntense.

No le hicieron caso.

–Regresen – pidió en voz baja Ying Fa, y las cartas volvieron todas al estuche – Si me disculpan me voy de aquí – dijo caminando hacia la puerta. Shaoran la retuvo del brazo. Se fulminaron con la mirada – Suéltame – siseo.

–No hasta que respondas a todas nuestras dudas.

Iniciaron un duelo de miradas y el peliazul solo pudo suspirar. Así nunca lograrían nada. Justo en ese momento ingreso Wei con una bandeja en la que llevaba bocadillos y algo de beber.

–Oh! Me alegra que ya haya despertado señorita – comento sinceramente – ¿Ocurrió algo? – indago al percatarse del ambiente tan tenso. Li la soltó y luego le dijo a su mayordomo:

–No, todo bien. Gracias Wei, solo deja la bandeja y ya puedes retirarte – indico. El hombro asintió y coloco la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de café que allí había. Luego hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala.

Todos se quedaron callados, formando un silencio tenso e incomodo. Eriol lo rompió.

–¿Vas a decirnos la verdad Sagara?

–Yo no les estoy mintiendo – objeto – Entiéndanme – pidió un poco ansiosa y desesperada – Debo cuidarme ¿Cómo puedo estar segura que no son enviados por _él_?

–¿Quién es él? – curioseo el castaño.

–¿De verdad no lo saben?

–No, si no dices su nombre.

Ying Fa suspiro pesadamente.

–No sé cuál es. Se lo conoce como el Mago Oscuro.

–¿El Mago Oscuro? – Repitió la reencarnación de Clow – Tengo la sensación de haberlo oído antes… – susurro pensativo.

–¿Qué más sabes?

–Una de sus ayudantes es Dean. Es el tarado con el que peleaba hoy – informo con un movimiento de mano, como diciendo "sin importancia". Eriol sonrió divertido ante el "tierno" apodo que tenía el chico – No sé si tiene otros aliados. Me ataca desde hace tiempo porque no me uní a ellos. Quieren la magia de las cartas, una vez, antes de que yo me quedara con ellas, intento adueñárselas pero no pudo tocarlas.

–¿Por sus guardines? – indago Shaoran.

–No, fue como si algo lo impidiera, algún campo de protección puesto mediante un hechizo – Como si fuera la carta escudo, algo parecido – murmuro rememorando el hecho. Luego frunció el ceño – Y no son guardianes, en plural, es guardián, en singular – índico como si fuera una profesora decepcionada de que su mejor alumno no sepa algo básico y obvio.

–No, son guardianes: Kerberos y Yue – hablo esta vez Eriol, también frunciendo el ceño – Kerberos es el guardián que elige al nuevo dueño de las cartas, y Yue, el juez quien tiene la última palabra – ella negó.

–Están equivocados. Solo hay un guardián y ese es Hoshi.

–¿Hoshi? – repitió confuso el castaño – ¿Acaso tu lo creaste?

–No, aún no tengo el suficiente poder para realizar eso. Hoshi fue el que salió del libro, me entrego la llave y me explico cómo utilizar las cartas.

Tanto Eriol como Sharon cada vez entendían menos. Las cartas violetas claro, ese guardián llamado _Hoshi_ ¿Y Kero y Yue?¿Y…_Sakura_?

–¿Acaso crees que no sean las cartas Clow? – le pregunto a la reencarnación de dicho mago.

–Quizás…¿Ying Fa, me prestarías una de las cartas un momento, por favor? – la joven lo vio sorprendida por la petición y porque la llamo por su nombre de pila ¿desde cuándo tanta confianza? ¿Acaso en Hong Kong no podías llamar a la persona por su nombre si esta no te lo permitía?

Una costumbre a la cual ella aún no se adaptaba. Después de todo venía de Estados Unidos.

–Está bien, pero si intentas algo… – dejo la frase inconclusa, con la amenaza explicita en su silencio y en su forma de mirarlo.

Con lentitud, precavidamente, saco una y se la extendió. El de lentes la tomo y cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando lo abrió se la devolvió. Ella la guardo devuelta en el estuche.

–¿Y? ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

–Quería sentir la esencia mágica de la carta, y confirme que son cartas Clow.

–Pero entonces porque…

–Déjame terminar. Ambos deben saber (o al menos espero y deberían) que el objeto creado por un mago siempre, por más que cambie de dueño, conserva la esencia de su creador. Por eso puedo saber si son o no de Clow. Además, al haber sido cambiadas a cartas Sakura, fueron alimentas por la magia de ella, de modo que también tienen su esencia mágica.

Shaoran sintió melancolía y añoranza de volver a aquellos tiempos al oír: _al haber sido cambiadas a cartas Sakura. _Tuvo ganas de decirle a su amigo que por eso los hizo pasar muchas cosas, pero se contuvo, no era el momento.

–Y también las rodea un poco de magia de Ying Fa, solo exteriormente porque las está utilizando, si dejara de hacerlo no quedaría evidencia que alguna vez estuvieron en sus manos – siguió Eriol, luego sonrió – No eres de aquí ¿verdad? – le dijo a la muchacha.

–…No, vengo de Estados Unidos ¿Por?

–Porque tu magia es occidental.

–Oh…si. Nací y crecí allá, pero tengo antepasados de China. Mis abuelos fueron a vivir a América antes de que naciera mi papa. Por eso ni nombre ni mi apellido son occidentales, soy descendiente de chinos, corre sangre oriental por mis venas – hablo de manera fluida y natural, sintiéndose a gusto con Eriol.

–O sea que tu magia es como la del mago Clow – comento Shaoran.

–¿Qué? ¿El que creo las cartas?

–Sí. El mago Clow Reed creo las cartas con una combinación de magia oriental y occidental y estas constituyeron la base de un nuevo tipo de magia a diferencia de cualquier otra vista. Tú también tienes ese tipo de magia. Al final las cartas volvieron a un dueño semejante a Clow.

–No soy igual a él – objeto Sagara, sin saber muy bien porque decía y sabía eso.

–No, dos personas no pueden ser iguales. Cada ser humano es único, cada uno tiene personalidades diferentes. Yo me refiero al tipo de magia que empleas.

–Pero hay algo que todavía no logro entender Eriol – interrumpió su conversación Li – Si son las cartas Clow…¿eso significa que Sakura decidió elegir otro dueño para ellas?

–Es lo más probable. Sin embargo no se cual pudo ser el motivo. Tendremos que averiguar que paso después de que nos fuimos de Japón – dictamino – Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido.

Sagara solo los veía, sin emitir opinión.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aca esta otro capitulo de esta loca idea que salio de mi cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

**-chiquillarbkudo:** Hola! Me pone muy feliz que te este gustando la historia y gracias por los halagos de mi forma de escribir (se sonroja)

-**Anais-Lovely-Angel:** Hola! Si, Ying Fa significa flor de cerezo en Chino, igual que Sakura. Lo puse a proposito para causar confusión wuajajaja (risa malvada) Soy mala (baja la vista avergonzada) Me alegra saber que estoy logrando el suspenso que quería con la historia :) y que te guste el fic :3

Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero no puedo prometer nada. Falta dos meses para que terminen las clases en mi país y estoy a full! Y estudiar tanto me quita inspiración :P

Besos!

P.D: Los reviews me inspiran, digo, para que sepan xD


End file.
